April Fools Day
by pixiebaby
Summary: I am just a twilighter and have no connections with the twilight movie or Stephenie Meyer. This story is a twilight style April fools day series. Each chapter will be from a different p.o.v and you will find out different things. It is set in Eclipse.
1. Edward's day

**Edward**

I was in the just finished hunting as the sun began to rise when my mobile started to ring, it was Jasper, I had it open to my ear ready to listen before the first ring had finished. No one spoke when I answered.  
"Yes, Jasper?" I asked curious. He coughed.  
"Oh, yes. Hello Edward. I was told to ring you, erm, Bella, she called the house phone, she's coming round." He said very awkwardly.  
"Oh, that's unexpected. Well I'll make my way back then" I said with extreme suspicions and hung up.

I was back at the house in a flash, expecting Bella to greet me as soon as I came in but there was no one. I stopped to flash through peoples thoughts, something wasn't right. Then I noticed Esme out of the corner of my eye, it seemed she had 'company'  
"...Esme?" I said raising one eyebrow to the replicate dummy of herself she was sitting next to. "I don't think anyone will believe you have found a long lost twin if that's what you're planning." Then I realised what today was, Aprils fools day.  
"I'm not that ridiculous Eddie, I'm ju-" I cut her off, "Esme please, I told you stop calling me Eddie" I rolled my eyes as she continued ignoring my comment.  
"I'm going to play a trick on Carlisle! He'll be down any minute so just go to your room or hide or something please!" I laughed at her plan and glided up the stairs.

I was heading for my room but I could hear something, it was very low, coming directly from my room, I stopped to listen. It was the hushed giggles of Jasper and Emmett, trust those two to try and pull a prank on the mind reader, I stayed frozen trying to see what they we're up to. Emmett could only see darkness and was thinking of his next scandal, I couldn't help smiling, Rosalie is not going to be happy with what Emmett's got planned. As for Jasper he appeared to be lying on my floor and all I could pick up was he was uncomfortable. I silently paced to my bedroom and opened the door.

My eyes widened at the shock, before my eyes there was Bella lying on the floor, blood everywhere and no sound of a heartbeat. I heard a hushed giggle from under the sofa, a booming giggle, and everything clocked. I bent over the body, not able to believe how stupid Jasper could be; I observed the doubling of height on this Bella imposter and the blonde curly locks which has escaped from the girl wig he was wearing. I grabbed the middle of the dress and yanked it, leaving Jasper naked on the floor, "Bella! You're a man!" I said sarcastically as I flipped him onto the sofa.  
"Fuck it!" I looked down at Emmett trying to escape from under the sofa; I'd thrown Jasper on it with perfect timing. They both looked at me wide eyed; I laughed and strolled back out.

Realising Bella was not here at all, I checked the time; it was still only seven in the morning. Bella wouldn't be up for at least a few more hours, it wasn't a school day after all. Considering it was Aprils fools day I had an idea of a trick I could do myself, with a quick decision I ran into Alice's room while she was still hunting, I swiftly grabbed all her clothes, bags, and shoes and made a run for the door. I made it out, and very proudly at that, now to hide them I headed round to the garage when out of nowhere Alice jumped off the house to in front of me. "Taking my clothes to be dry-cleaned I hope?" she said sarcastically. "......err, of course?" I said grinning innocently, I didn't have time to think of another plan to I dropped them and ran away. Childish but I'm sure she'll find worse today. Listening to the conversations inside, Esme was playing a prank of Alice and Jasper at the same time, I wasn't sure whether to go in and watch or roam around the forest. The thought of more pranks they may have inside made my decision for me. I walked in and out of the tall trees waiting for midday to go visit Bella.

After what seemed like a week, the clock struck midday and I decided to make my way to Bella's house, I was already close there and wasn't going to risk going back home to find someone's replaced my Volvo with a hatchback. As I got closer I began to hear Alice, curious and weary to why she was here I walked faster. As I approached the house I heard my name being called, in the voice I would give my life for, Bella's. "Bella, love?" I called looking around from where her squeal was coming from. I looked up to the tree to see Bella tied up and hanging from the highest branch. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled as I swooped up to untie her.  
Then I heard Alice again and looked down. "April fools!" she winked at Bella and sprinted off, I listened to her thoughts as she went through her plan for her next prank, I laughed, and it was good. Back on the ground I placed Bella down. "You believe me when I say Alice is evil now?" I teased.  
"Just get me back in my room before Charlie notices!" she ordered. I wrapped her in my arms and jumped up into her bedroom window placing her on the bed and jumped back down. Giving her a minute to get organised I strolled round to the front door and rang the bell, Charlie answered looking especially smug, "Why hello Edward, Bella will be down any minute, do come in" he said walking over the living room. "Thank you" I smiled and walked in to wait at the end of the stairs with my back to the living room.  
"Why don't you... Come sit here... and talk to me..." I watched him in the reflection of the mirror I was standing by, I was just about to reply when I noticed him slip a whoopee cushion under the seat. I raised one eyebrow, he slowly looked towards me and realised I could see him in the mirror, his eyes widened in shock like a child being caught stealing cookies from the cupboard. He quickly turned around and sat down, avoiding the whoopee cushion. "On second thought! Oh look! The games just come on! No time for talking!" he said quickly changing the subject and continued. "BELLS! EDWARD'S HERE!" He yelled upstairs, Bella ran down the stairs and straight out the door. Today was going stranger than any other April fool's day yet. I watched her pace out to the edge of the street smiling to herself suddenly she realised my car wasn't there and paced back over to me. I held her waist still.  
"What's the rush?" I questioned, she laughed.  
"I've got a prank of my own to do!" she grinned and jumped on my back; I spun her round to my front and began to walk into the forest.  
"Look it's not even evening yet, I'm sure you have no time limit, besides the house is a bit crazy today, let's go to the meadow for a while?" Bella attempted to get down.  
"Do I really have a choice?" she replied smiling.  
"No" I smiled cheekily sliding her back to behind me and sprinted to the meadow.

Time with Bella goes faster and faster every day, before I knew it, it was almost six o'clock in the evening and the sun was beginning to set. I ran with Bella back to the Cullen house and let her down. She ran up to the front door and pushed it, failingly.  
"I think your door's stuck" she said confused. I walked up ready to push to open and went right through the wall, breaking a dozen bricks. I glanced slightly to the right to see our real door and stairs. "JASPER!" I yelled climbing through the hole. I needed revenge, I suddenly had a perfect plan, and I ran down to the dungeon and got two sailor outfits. "Jasper!" I called upstairs. "I have a message from Alice!" he glided down the stairs eyeing up the costume I held. "Uh, Alice said to send you down to the dungeon wearing this" I made a disgusted face, the dungeon was indestructible, the most hardcore room and of high use for a vampire couple. "She said she'll meet you there" His eyes lit up, he grabbed the outfit and dashed down there. _Stage one complete_. I laughed to myself.  
"Emmett!" I said pacing towards the kitchen. "Rosalie told me to send you to the dungeon in this" I held up the outfit making a disgusted face again. He smiled cheekily and grabbed it heading down the dungeon too. I laughed following him to lock the door behind him, I waited 20 seconds and right on time a double scream came from the dungeon and everyone sped together to see Jasper and Emmett kinkily dressed as matching sailors running out the dungeon, I walked up stairs laughing, "April fools!" I called behind me.


	2. Jasper's day

**Jasper**

With no clue how we we're going to pull this off, I stood dressed as Bella, right down to the uncomfortable girl panties, red food colouring running down my neck and not to mention Emmett next to me giggling like a fucking gay. I picked up the phone and dialled for Edward.  
"This has got to be the best prank ever!" Emmett squealed keenly.  
"Yes, Jasper?" Edward had picked up even sooner than I'd realised, I coughed as I hushed to Emmett.  
"Oh, yes. Hello Edward. I was told to ring you, erm, Bella, she called the house phone, she's coming round." I said very awkwardly.  
"Oh, that's unexpected. Well I'll make my way back then" He replied seeming suspicious.  
I took the phone from my ear for a split second as I dialled Alice.  
"Yes, Sweetie?" she said with the voice that makes my heart melt, why is everyone answering the phone with 'yes' today I thought to myself.  
"Honey, how long until Edward will be back?" I said with determination and sounding slightly like a secret agent.  
She was silent. "About fifteen minutes" I went to hang up but she continued. "Oh and Jasper, I know you have a new phone, we all know you have a new phone, a _lovely_ new phone but it's starting to be annoying, I'm sure everyone in the family can hear you without you ringing us" I looked across the room at her where she stood watching me, completely un-amused, I grinned and then sprinted up to Edwards room with Emmett.

We listened as Edward began to walk upstairs. "He'll never expect this" Emmett giggled.  
"Emmett, you know I think he'll see you under there you know" I giggled to Emmett who was lying under Edwards couch, with much difficulties. Suddenly Edwards footsteps we're coming from right outside the door, I hushed Emmett and held my breath as Edward walked in. I heard a slight gasp followed by a hushed giggle from under the sofa. Knowing Edward was soon to realise our trick I went to jump up screaming _April Fools!_ But a quick swipe yanked my dress from the middle into the air taking all my under clothes with it.  
"Bella! You're a man!" Edward said sarcastically and before I knew it I was flying towards the sofa.  
"Fuck it!" I heard Emmett groan from beneath me. I sat up trying to cover myself and looked up at Edward with a shocked expression as he strolled back out.  
As soon as the door shut I ran faster than ever before, heading to my room hoping no one would see me. Once I was out the door I noticed Carlisle coming out of his room. "Jasper! No streaking in the house! Mike Newton saw last time..." he started laughing but I was already speeding across the hall to my room. _Stupid Emmett, making me dress as a girl, a dead Bella?! A trick on Edward the thought hearer!? Carlisle just saw my penis! _I continuously complained to myself as I slipped some clothes on. I noticed Alice's clothes we're gone, confused I turned around to look and then go find Emmett for our next trick when I noticed Esme standing observing the room with disapproval. "Gah! What are you doing! I was changing!" I said in shock.  
"Hmmm just came up" she said disapproving the room again, I raised one eyebrow. "Alice has a request for you, she wants you to make the room green" she said turning to leave.  
"Wait, what? Alice requesting green?! This is her heaven, everything but my clothes are a shade of pink!?" I replied, extremely confused.  
"Yep, and she wants it all green... she's even left paint and dye downstairs..." She continued as she glided out. I followed her down stairs; I didn't believe this for one second however Esme, mean tricks, or tricks of any kind were out of bounds in her conscience. Also that would make sense for Alice's missing clothes, pfft I can be trusted with paint I thought to myself and I walked into the dining room, there on the table were 5 pots of different green shades and the same in dye. I looked at Esme and she was already sitting reading a magazine, well I guess I best get to it, I still have to get rolling with my other trick for today.

I was back in mine and Alice's room with the green substances not quite sure where to start. _She wants it all green, _Esme's words replayed in my mind, hmm might as well start small. I picked up on of Alice's pink decoration fairies and dipped it in the dye and shook it to dry, I looked around I had gotten green blotches on everything, well doesn't matter if she wants it all green I thought to myself and at that very moment Alice stormed in furious carrying all her clothes, speaking so fast I could just about catch what she was saying. "Jasper Whitlock Hale! What do you think you are doing?! GREEN?! Are you out of your mind?! I saw this and thought maybe it was a trick to get me home when you know I have plans! But I come to see this!?" I watched, wide eyed in shock, and she stormed around the room. She looked in my hands at the little pink fairy which was now dripping in green dye. "My FARIES!?" she screamed in a tone that was piercing to my ears. "Oh no, don't start neatly with the walls, the big pink walls, that can get easily painted back! My fairy?!?!" she snatched it out of my hand and began to look around at the small drip shaped green marks on everything. "Jasper you are in for hell, I can't believe you we're so stupid" her voice was getting higher and I was no Alice Cullen but I could tell she was about to blow so I turned and ran out the door, having not said a word, and went to find Emmett who was running out of his room at the very same time.  
"Love you Blondie!" he shouted whilst laughing. I stopped for him to come over to me but he kept running, laughing to himself and looking behind him, I was curious what he'd done, I'd ask later but I was now concerned as he was steps away from the balcony and seemed to be completely unaware.  
"Emmett!" I screamed as he broke through the banisters falling face first to the living room.  
"Uh, god." I moaned gliding down the stairs to help him up.  
"Oh, warn me when I'm falling, thanks a lot Jazz!" he said dusting the broken pieces of wood from himself; I couldn't help laughing at him.  
"C'mon Emmett, this is perfect timing to go, Carlisle will have been at the hospital for about half an hour now!" I said rushing and quite excited about our next plan.

We arrived at the hospital and in our luck there was a female patient waiting to be seen by Carlisle at the ready. "Okay Emmett, remember: super speed, I'll go first" I said as Emmett patted my back.  
With a quick burst I ran through the halls and into the room, right to under the patient's bed, just hoping no one saw. Beside me almost immediately was Emmett laughing again, I hushed him, he was laughing to low for the patient to hear but I was more worried Carlisle would catch on.  
10 minutes later Carlisle began to approach the patient, I was sure to put a bit of glue under Carlisle's shoes this morning so we could tell it was him and it was very obvious, the _stick_ _rip stick rip stick rip_ noise was very annoying, I must have put a bit too much.  
"Elizabeth Symeou? I'm Dr. Cullen, I shall be your doctor over the period of your wounds healing" I heard Carlisle speak to the patient and just as he bent to shake her hand I elbowed Emmett.  
_*Raspberry_* followed by Emmett hushed giggle.  
Carlisle straightened in shock, he was onto us but there was nothing he could do with the human right there. "Hmmmm" Carlisle began to bend to check under the bed. _*Raspberry* _I couldn't help but laugh. "Good one Em" I said still too quiet for the patient to hear and sped out from under the bed just in time as Carlisle checked. I watched as the patient creased her eyebrows in disgust.  
"I do apologise, I believe my sons are playing an April fools trick on me" he laughed however the patient remained un-amused.  
"Uh, blaming your own flaws on your children!? Oh so where are these son's of yours then" She demanded.  
"I apologise madam, let us continue, so this attack, I understood they beat you, causing these various wounds to your torso and skull, and took everything right down to your clothes?" he asked politely, turning to put gloves on.  
"_I woulda liked to see that, you got some nice boozums there" _I heard Emmett call in a very good impression of Carlisle's voice, the patient wouldn't know better.  
"Excuse me!?" The woman shouted.  
"What?" Carlisle replied confused. "_I only said you got some nice boozums, I'll hit you up any day"  
_ Carlisle realised these comments appeared to be coming from him, he turned to face her, wide-eyed and attempting to laugh. "I'm not saying these things you know! It's! It's my sons!" He stuttered to answer.  
"Oh yeah! These imaginary sons of yours! You disgust me!" she shouted so loud other patients we're looking.  
"I'm sorry, just give me a moment, I'll be right back" Carlisle finished and snapped around in our direction swiftly.  
_Oh no_, I sped out of the hospital and with a split second to check Emmett was following I ran straight back to the house.

I sat on the bottom step thinking what to do next, it was almost six'oclock and I'd only had one successful prank done. Emmett had gone upstairs to play wiifit and everyone else, except Alice and Edward, was home. I looked around thinking of what to do and I spotted the paint from this morning, _hmm_, I had one last plan that I might just pull off, with limited time I ran to the garage and got some paint and in ten minutes I had finished a painted and identical replica to the front door on the west side of the house, now to wait inside.

I'd lost track of time and was surprised when I heard a loud crash followed by "JASPER!" Edward called. I couldn't help giggling and I sped up to my room to act innocent.  
"Jasper!" I heard him call again, but he didn't sound angry so I walked out curiously.

"I have a message for you from Alice!" I walked down to see him carrying a very sexy sailor outfit.

"Uh, Alice said to send you down to the dungeon wearing this" He made a discusted face but I felt mine light up cheekily.

"She said she'll meet you there" that was all I needed to hear and I grabbed the suit, changing as I sprinted down to the dungeon. I looked around waiting for alice, _aha_, I unbuttoned the top of the sailor suit and lay sexily on the floor. I was just about to ring Alice to ask what the hold-up was as I heard someone also sprinting down and I posed ready.  
Suddenly Emmett burst through the door in a matching sailor outfit and I let out a scream louder than I thought possible. I should've realise this, Alice doesn't like sailors!

I sprinted out with my eyes closed trying to cover myself.


End file.
